mugen_no_monogatari205fandomcom-20200214-history
Kureha
Appearance ✧Clothing: Abyss-Class Military Uniform: Unlike the standard issue uniforms this uniform was created through the depths of abyss also known as the chasm of Altaire where magic, chakra and chi are non-existent, The very cloth and linen of the clothes represent the origin of the uniform and retains it’s untainted stats of having extreme resistance against the non-existent things of its’ origin, Being able to nullify, Chakra and chi based attacks however other sorts of attacks such as physical would tear through the uniform like butter, However if a object has magical properties and such it will have no effect nor pierce through the uniform. Personality: Kureha is an easy-going and carefree woman, sometimes unsystematic as she has to be advised for and woken up by her stewards. Although, she will get serious and determined when needed. She is also very caring and often worries over her territory and her people where she even cried greatly after Azalea was about to wage war against the other territories, she was then cursed for speaking against Azalea which has a surprise to Azalea, which granted her the ability of Athasia, As Azalea always wanted to have Counts and lords that speak their desires in person and not from behind, under the initial assumption she was going to die. Kureha puts the her people's safety above her own by simply speaking against the will of the Queen. Background: Kureha was born in a lower class family. Her parents worked hard and used everything in their disposal so that she could rise up in ranks and serve the knights also known as the Black Guards, Discriminated by almost everyone in her field of service she would latter be used as a healer or a expendable attack mage considering her origin not worthy to fight side by side with the rest of the black guards and her presence considered as a plague noting that most blackguards came from rich families with a true ruthless hierarchy and lavish brutality, As she accepted the occupation of both as a healer and attack mage knowing that the Black guards wont be accepting her she decided to think for whats for the best and left the Black guard Unit. Some time later as her parents felt ill and died later due to Belphegor’s awakening covering most of Avalon in a poisonous mist and freezing temperature, Having a knowledge about healing magic she helped her village survived the outbreak that lasted for 5 years, Which war was already brewing with a foreign nation…In these part where the Queen of Avalon personally arrived to deliver a terrorizing message a message that will lead to war just after they survived the 5 years of suffering, Disheartened by the Queens actions of not helping them during the 5 years and later ordering them a call to arms she stood up as the Town’s head priestess speaking against the queen Which was impressed with how brave this “peasant” is, Wanting subjects like this under her command she blessed her with her athasia energy, Turning her into a countess much to Kureha’s demise which she considers as a curse. Her care towards her people and loyalty to Avalon is so great, but deep inside she has a scar that would never heal knowing that she wont be able to join her parents as long as her “curse” is still in effect which leads her great anger and hatred against Azalea the queen of Avallone. ⚔Combat info ⚔ Magic/Curses 1. Pulsation: An incantation that instantly amplifies the effect of athasia energy pulse to its limit. It is used when a pulse is shot directly onto the body of the enemy. A single hit is enough to cripple and incapacitate a high class demon or even a demigod but requires the caster to be at point blank range and in contact with the target when the pulse is released. 2.Accumulation: With her left hand she can accumulate the magic and abilities of others, amplify it and release it in a different form, Her left hand acts as a host or storage for accumulated powers however continously using the accumulated powers would strain her hand making purple runic symbols appear, this would be extremely painful as the runes are the symbol for chaotic mutations. As of now she can even accumulate Azalea’s Athasia class energies meaning that no magic, energy or ability is safe. (max accumulations: 5 per week ,max casts is 13 per week) 3.Chain Projection:Kureha’s main offensive spells resides on spawning and attacking through various types of chains most likely to restrain her targets. The chains would change into several colors, Purple Chains are the embodiment of a Great Hydra’s venom which is known to make immortals and gods break and wish to die due to it’s intense pain, Black chains are the embodiment of hardness it is the most basic of the chain attacks and is often accompanied with razor black chains, The White chains are the type of seals which does not hurt but greatly restrain their target this chains are the physical representation of Kureha’s Athasia energy as a Countess of Avalon, Once restrained by Kureha’s chains the target would loose all of his/her supernatural abilities rending him/her into a human state temporarily unless the chains are removed Skills/Abilities/ Racial powers 1. Wise-Leadership abilities: Born from hierarchy Kureha governs the outskirts of Avalon along with the Gate which leads towards the outer worlds and dimensions. 2. Charismatic: Unlike most of Avalon’s Leaders Kureha would try to resolve things peacefully before violence. Most likely peace talks which lead to several tribes pledging their allegiances towards Avalon. 3. Battle Continuation: When diplomacy fails war is eminent, As skilled by her charismatic nature Kureha also displays great abilities in warfare being able to continue to fight until defeated, gaining immunity against mind controls and mental attacks at will. 4. Master-Swordsman: Being a noble count Kureha has been known to hone her skills with the blade which she would use if necessary. 5. Elite Marksman: Having trained by the elite blackguards all counts are known to have excellent marksmanship rivaling the very core of black Guard snipers themselves. Weaponry : 1. Barrikady: Considered as a weapon from the time of the ancient Gods, This Amethyst engraved Rapier is capable to revert phenomenon to it's original state which is nothingness. Due to this unique ability it’s user is able to recover from any kind of injury including decapitation and death however the rapier wont be able to revert a death phenomenon twice and should not be used lightly. It is also used for offensive attacks as it is able to erase conceptual existence by stabbing it’s target and just watch as the target is warped and taken back into time to the target’s very origin. 2. VS-2257: A type of assault rifle that fires a 13x120mm Cartridge of anti-mage ammunition, Primarily used against mages or magic casters, reality warpers and the sort, Once hit by a single cartridge it would provide a sealing ability that drains the magic of the caster or target. The bullets as stated have anti-mage properties allowing it to easily penetrate barriers and magical defenses with ease. Primary Arsenal Mech Unit ZXN-257U "Zersphairz" Weakness: Mech Reliance: Relies heavily on 257U. Caught off-guard she wont have much of a chance without her equipment, Though she is a peerless fencer she prefers to fight at mid to close ranges. Physical attributes: The Strength of a normal soldier being in the tier of B-class fighters, Kureha’s durability and strength in hand to hand combat is extremely flawed.